The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by XYNDiCATE
Summary: Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be xxNAGIMU songfic.


Just a cute little songfic I typed up. Song is "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Nagihiko sighed heavily. He just broke up with his third girlfriend since _she_ left him. There was simply no one who could replace her. Nagihiko dug up a picture of them in his bed-side drawer which he hasn't picked in a while.

_Her smile, her eyes, her voice… I miss them all too much._

As he lay on his bed, he reminisced about all the memories they had together; good and bad. Then his mind wandered to that day. The day he tried so hard to keep locked in a box with no key forever.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"_I-I'm sorry Nagihiko…" She covered her face with her hair, tears trailing down her face. "I-I-I'm… I'm breaking up with you…"_

_Nagihiko was beyond shocked. He visited her office to surprise her with a gift for their one-year anniversary and she surprises him with this?! A mixture of emotions flooded him. Anger, how could she do this now? Did she meet someone else? Guilt, did he do something wrong? Maybe he forgot a date they had? He clenched tighter on the bouquet red roses he hid behind his back. The small, sharp thorns pierced his skin but that was the least of his worries._

_But the biggest feeling he felt was pain and sadness. His heart sunk as soon as he heard those words. His heart felt heavy, like someone was trying hard to push in down. He tried his best to not cry in front of her._

_He dropped the flowers and rushed out of her office without saying a word. _

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Nagihiko found himself crying over the memory nine months ago; a sad smile on his face. She had found someone else. Only a few weeks after the break-up, he saw her with a tall man, much more handsome than he was. He thought that this was for the best, if she was happy with him then he'd let her go. But oh, that is easier said than done.

He tried to take his mind off her. He tried dating again; but none of then could fill the empty hole in his heart caused by her.

A familiar song played on the radio and a plan formed in his head. That was when he made up his mind; he'd get her back, even if it took him forever.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Nagihiko walk over to that place, the place where they had first met. A small Japanese restaurant where they, two strangers, fought over the last bowl of ramen for the night. He smiled slightly at the memory. The store was located at the corner of the street. He placed his bag down and sat on the cold, hard, cement floor.

He got a small cardboard with her picture pasted on it and wrote the words, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?" in neat handwriting.

Then, he just sat there. Raising up the cardboard for passer-bys to see. He promised himself he'd stay there until she came. He never had a chance to talk to her after the break-up. He thought this was the perfect chance to convince her to come back to him.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

It's been five hours since he sat down. He's earned strange looks from dozens of people but he didn't care. A few people even tried to hand him money thinking he was a hobo. He would politely decline and say, "I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man," Then they would walk away bewildered about what he said.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

It has been a day. A day since he last stood up. A day since he last had a meal. A day since he had a nice, hot shower. But he made up his mind, he wouldn't leave until he came to her.

Suddenly, a policeman walked up to him. "Son, you know you can't stay here, you're causing a ruckus."

"I'm sorry officer," Nagihiko politely says. "But there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year. Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows. Because if she changes her mind this is the first place she will go." A dumbfounded look appeared on the policeman's chubby face. He just simply walked away.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Three days. Nagihiko started to miss the comfort of his bed but he knew he couldn't leave, because if one day she wakes up and finds that she's missing him and her heart starts to wonder where on this earth he could be, thinking maybe he'll come back here to the place that they'd meet, and she'd see him waiting for her on the corner of the street.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A news reporter stood beside him, talking to the camera in front of her while photographers' cameras flashed everywhere.

"People talk about the guy, who's waiting on a girl. He says there are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world." The news report explained. She then turned to him and asked, "Why do you insist on staying here?"

Nagihiko simply pointed at the sign he was holding.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A girl had just woken up and decided to turn on the TV. A report about some man sitting on the street. Wonderful. She walked over to her kitchen and prepared herself some cereal.

"The man has been identified as Fujisaki Nagihiko." The reporter on the television announced.

The girl dropped her bowl of cereal and turned to the TV slowly.

"It can't be…" But it was. It was her former boyfriend holding up a sign on TV with _her_ picture on it.

"A message to the girl in his picture, do come to him. He'll die of hunger if he sits here for another day."

She grabbed her phone and dashed out of her apartment.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Nagihiko stared into the night sky. A week has passed and still no sign of her. This was getting stupid. Here he was, waiting for a girl to come. A girl who's whereabouts is unknown. Heck, she could be in another country! Just when was about to get up and leave, a familiar voice called out to him.

"You're an idiot!" Nagihiko stared at the figure running towards him. '_Her hair has gotten longer now_,' He observed.

As soon as she got to him, placed her hands on her knees and bent down, huffing and puffing. "You're gonna die out here you know!" She scolded.

Nagihiko broke out into laughter. "Wh-What? Is this a joke?" The girl accused.

"No, no. I'm just relieved you came." He had stopped laughing but a goofy grin still graced his handsome features. He stood up, for the first time in a while, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I really missed you," He murmured as inhaled the scent of her hair.

"I-I missed you too…" She replied a bit embarrassed. She then pulled away much to his disappointment.

"Are you still with that guy?" Nagihiko asked, frowning.

"What guy?"

"You know, the tall guy with brown hair?"

"Him? We… broke up some time ago. Caught him cheating on me." She chuckled.

…

"Nagi?"

"I really am an idiot." He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. "I told myself I wouldn't try to get you back because you looked happy with him."

"But that doesn't matter now. Nagi… I actually glad when he and I broke up. When we were together, I didn't feel as happy as I did when I was with you."

Nagihiko was shocked. "Why did you break up with me then?"

"M-My parents… they didn't approve of you…"

"And so you broke up with me?"

"I-I'm really sorry but they said if I didn't… they'd… they'd… hurt you…" The girl was crying now, remembering the threat her parents told her.

Nagihiko pulled her into another tight hug. "So will you be my girlfriend again?"

"What about my parents?"

"We'll find a way, don't worry."

"O-Okay. But on one condition."

"Anything."

"Never, ever follow another stupid song." She looked up at him with stern eyes. "It could have killed you you know! Not eating or anything!"

Nagihiko chuckled. "I promise, Amu."

* * *

NOTE: The man who cheated on Amu isn't any particular character, just to let you guys know. :)

xoxo,  
**XYN.**


End file.
